


High School Lams Angst

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leaked Nudes, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	High School Lams Angst

John tutted as his books were once again knocked out of his hands by the stupid football team, kneeling down to pick them up. As he did, he found a pair of tanned hands helping him.

“Are you okay?..”

John glanced up and blushed at the face that he was met with, fearing that if he actually met his eyes, he’d disintegrate on sight. “I’m.. I’m fine…” He cleared his throat and stood up, taking his books back from the kind and handsome stranger. “Those stupid jocks always mess with me..”

“That sucks.. I’m Alexander.”

“I’m John.. Are you.. Are you new here?..”

“Yeah, I just moved here, actually.”

“Cool..”

Alexander smiled. “I like your eyes.. I hope I’m not too forward, but do you want to go out sometime? If not that’s fine, I’m just hoping you could give me a chance..”

“Um.. Yeah.. That’d.. That’d be nice..” He smiled shyly.

“Cool.” He grabbed his hand and wrote his number. “Text me.”

“I will.”

Alexander smiled and walked away, leaving a very homosexual John swooning.

That afternoon, he stayed by his phone for a few minutes, not wanting to seem too desperate, but not wanting to seem like he forgot Alexander. When he finally worked up the nerve to text him, he decided on just sending something simple. [Hey, it’s John :)]

Luckily, Alexander responded fairly quickly. [Hey! I’m glad you texted me :)]

He smiled and sat in his bed, texting away. [Yeah, of course!]

[So, when are you free to go out?]

[What about this Friday? I’m free after school that night]

[How does 6 sound?]

[Perfect]

[Great! Where should I pick you up?]

John gave him his address and the two of them kept texting for a while, talking about where they’d go on their date (just the mall at the movies) and just about Alexander moving there for school. Apparently, he’d moved there with his mom and was an only child. John, in turn, told him about his four siblings, asking to keep away from the topic of his own parents, and the conversation didn’t end until the middle of he night.

[Crap, it’s already 2 in the morning, we should get to sleep before we go through school dead :P] Alexander eventually pointed out.

John tutted. Stupid time going by too fast. [Alright, I’ll see you in the morning!] He sighed and went to sleep, waiting for morning to come.

When it did, he got up and got ready for school, running into Alexander in the hallway, just like before.

“Hey, John!”

He smiled. “Hey, Alex..” He looked past him and tutted as he saw the jocks pass, ready to lean down and pick up his books…. But he didn’t have to. They shot Alexander a quick glare before continuing to walk off. “… What was that?..”

“I don’t know.. They came up and talked to me and I guess I pissed them off or something.” He shrugged and turned back to John. “Whatever, it doesn’t really matter what they think of me. Right now, I’m only concerned with your opinion.” He grinned and stepped forward, putting his arm against the wall so he was leaning towards John.

John blushed darkly and felt his knees begin to shake. “T-Trust me.. My opinion is more than positive..”

“Good.” He leaned up and kissed his cheek, then walked to class.

John let his knees give out and leaned down against the wall. God, he had it bad…

That Friday, Alexander came to John’s house and waited for him to come outside, like they’d agreed. When he came out, they went to the mall and watched their agreed upon movie, Halloween, where John remained surprisingly calm, especially for someone who couldn’t stand near his crush without melting into a puddle of gay.

“That didn’t scare you?” Alexander asked as they came out of the theater.

John shook his head and shrugged. “No, actually. It wasn’t too bad. My friend Hercules always makes us binge watch the year’s scary movies around Halloween and picks out a few all stars, so I’m immune.”

“Wow.. You, John Laurens, are crazy.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“We’ll see,” Alexander responded with a wink.

That was the first of very many dates, at least one or two every week for a couple of months and a few kisses shared here and there in school before Alexander decided to try and move things forward.

[Do I get birthday pics? ;)]

John giggled at that. [It’s my birthday, so do I?]

[I’ll send mine if you send yours]

[Deal, I guess, but I’ve never really done this before…] Alexander was his first boyfriend, after all.

[Don’t worry, I’ll start us off ;)] Alexander responded, following it up quickly with a dick pic, making John blush darkly. [I guess you’ve never seen one before?]

[No, actually.. Is that weird?] As a forever alone trans boy, it was honestly the first time he saw a penis.

[No, I think it’s sweet]

John smiled and made sure his door was locked before shifting around and taking what he thought was a decent nude picture before sending it to Alexander.

[WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH You are gorgeous, not that that’s anything new]

He blushed and chuckled, keeping himself warm with his blanket. [Say what you want, I can’t wait until I can get top surgery]

[You’re beautiful as you are to me]

[Thanks]

[Mind if I see more? ;)]

Well… There was no harm in Alexander seeing.

The two spent the rest of the night trading pictures and Alexander continued complimenting John’s body. It seemed harmless enough at the time.

In the morning, John got up and dressed and ready for school as usual, but was stopped by a message from his old friend Lafayette.

[Don’t come to school.]

[What? Why?]

[Haven’t you heard? About what Lee did?]

[What are you talking about?] John figured they just defaced his locker again, so he went to school anyways, hardly noticing people whispering about him any more than he usually did. The part that was hard to ignore was the pictures taped to his locker. All pictures of him, from last night. Every inch of his skin, exposed.

John felt himself getting nauseous and ripped down the pictures, shoving them into the nearest garbage can as the jocks passed him by.

“And you have the nerve to call yourself a guy!” Charles Lee, their leader, howled with laughter. “I can’t believe you thought anybody would actually like you! You think the new kid really cared about you? A few hundred bucks and these treasures are ours.”

Another one of them piped up. “What kind of guy has C cups? You fucking loser!”

“Aw, leave the lady alone guys!”

John ran away as soon as he could get his legs to move again, running full speed away and to one of the art rooms, where he always went to hide and be alone.

Alexander was already there waiting for him. “John, I-”

“Shut up! Nothing that you can say will ever make up for this.”

“I.. I really needed the money.. I didn’t want to hurt-”

“You know what I fucking did when I needed money because my father didn’t want to give his ‘daughter’ money to ‘dress like a fag’? I fucking worked my ass off, making art and doing whatever work I could find, paying for my own testosterone and clothes, all so I wouldn’t kill myself from the anxiety and self hate I felt. So, don’t say a word. You need to fucking leave.”

“John, please-”

“No. I hate you and I wish I’d never met you. Understand?”

Alexander frowned and began leaving, walking out of the room. He couldn’t tell John the truth. He really cared about him, but when those jocks started threatening John, threatening to hurt him until he couldn’t take it, unless Alexander gave them those pictures, what choice was there? Teachers wouldn’t care enough to keep an eye on John and there’s never be a time when he was under a watchful eye, 24/7. He’d prefer for John to be in this position rather than dead any day.

And, a week later, he wished for nothing more than for John to have felt the same.


End file.
